Wang Yun
Wang Yun (onyomi: Ō In) is an interior minister of the Han who served Emperor Xian. He is one of the main conspirators regarding Dong Zhuo's downfall. In the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, he did this by using his adoptive daughter, Diaochan. Role in Games Throughout the Dynasty Warriors series, he will appear during the Yellow Turban Rebellion as a lieutenant for He Jin. Similarly, at the Battle of Hu Lao Gate, he will be serving under Diao Chan. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Wang Yun briefly appears in Diao Chan's cinematic entitled "An Oath Given to a Father" in a flashback. She slays enemy soldiers standing over him and rushes towards her father. He commends her for destroying Dong Zhuo before dying. Wang Yun first appears in Dynasty Warriors Next as an imperial officer participating in the subjugation of the Yellow Turbans at Jinyang. Initially stationed at Chang'an during the second chapter, he fights against the coalition at Hulao Gate while plotting against Dong Zhuo in secrecy. He is believed to have died following the tyrant's demise, though Lu Bu's chapter reveals him to be alive observing current events in secrecy. Deeming Lu Bu an even greater threat to the land than Dong Zhuo, he and Diaochan conspire with the other warlords to subdue his rampage. Insisting his daughter's affection for Lu Bu is fake, Wang Yun's words are unheeded by the lone warrior who slays him and everyone else to reach Diaochan. In Dynasty Warriors 8, Dong Zhuo discovers his assassination plot and has him hunted down within the capital. He and Diaochan struggle to make it out alive until the latter persuades Lu Bu to assist them. Wang Yun personally contributes to Dong Zhuo's demise by risking his life to delay the tyrant's escape. Xtreme Legends has him aid Diaochan and Lu Bu during the revolt at Chang'an by lifting the drawbridge west of Dong Zhuo's main camp, effectively trapping the tyrant. His safety is one of the essential requirements needed to unlock Lu Bu's hypothetical route. He also hosts a Nobility Tournament beside Cai Yong at Wujun pitting the Sun, Cao and Yuan clans against each other. In Dynasty Warriors 9, Wang Yun will appear during Liu Bei, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei's stories and informs them of Cao Cao not returning from his attempt to assassinate Dong Zhuo and asks the brothers to help the hero if he is in danger. His plot to defeat Dong Zhuo is retained in Diaochan's story and he remains in the capital to look after the emperor, but in Lu Bu's scenario, the general scoffs at Wang Yun's hopes for peace and leaves him to die against Dong Zhuo's remaining army in the hopes of pursuing more exciting battles. In Dong Bai's personal DLC, Wang Yun will be attacking Cai Yong within the capital and it is up to the her to rescue Cai Yong. Wang Yun also serves as a substitute officer for his daughter in the eighth title and Warriors Orochi 3 Ultimate. Voice Actors *Richard Epcar - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Patrick Seitz - Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao (English-uncredited) *Jōji Yanami - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes *"You've done well. You've made sure Dong Zhuo met his end." *"Urgh... so this is as far as I go... Diaochan, Lord Lu Bu... I leave the rest to you..." *"Dong Zhuo, I will not let you pass! I will smite you down, even if it costs me my life!" :"Wang Yun! How dare you show such impertinence! I'll show you the way to the afterlife!" ::~~Wang Yun and Dong Zhuo; Dynasty Warriors 8 Historical Information Wang Yun originated from Taiyuan in Bing Province. He came from a famous family whose members held many administrative posts in the Han empire. Wang Yun himself became an official at the age of 19. Around 165, he had the eunuch Zhao Jin arrested when the latter caused trouble. Despite there being an amnesty, Wang Yun had Zhao Jin executed. Many of Zhao Jin's friends went to court and told Emperor Huan of the incident. Soon afterwards, the Administrator of Taiyuan Liu Zhi, who was responsible for the conduct, was executed. Wang Yun led the funeral and and stayed in Pingyuan for three years to mourn his death. Upon his return to the commandery, he quarreled with the new Administrator Wang Jiu over the quality of one of his officers, Lu Fu, and Wang Jiu planned to kill him. Wang Yun was saved by the Inspector of Bing Province Deng Sheng and made an Attendant Officer. He was later promoted to Inspector of Yu Province during the Yellow Turban Rebellion and recommended Xun Shuang and Kong Rong for office. He defeated some of the Yellow Turban rebels and later joined forces with Lu Zhi and Huangfu Song. Later, he obtained some letters that proved that Zhang Rang was in contact with the rebels and he went to court to report it. Zhang Rang persuaded Emperor Ling to not take any action and was furious with Wang Yun, finding a case for an accusation. The latter was arrested and the Minister over the Masses Yang Ci urged him to commit suicide in order to avoid torture. Wang Yun stood firm and believed in his cause, so he went to face his trial. He was sentenced to death, but many officials, among them He Jin and others, pleaded and argued for him, so he was eventually released. He Jin fought with the eunuchs for power in 189 and appointed Wang Yun "Gentleman of the Household" and Intendant of Henan. He Jin lost the power struggle and was assassinated. When the eunuchs tried to flee with Emperor Shao and Liu Xie, Wang Yun ordered his officer Min Gong to pursue them. The capital fell under the control of Dong Zhuo afterwards. Wang Yun became Minister over the Masses during this time and thus one of the Three Excellencies. Dong Zhuo moved the capital in 190 to Chang'an and Wang Yun was tasked to move the libraries and archives to the new capital, but much was destroyed when Dong Zhuo burnt the city. Due to Dong Zhuo's tyrannical rule, Wang Yun plotted with Shisun Rui and many other officials to kill Dong Zhuo. They managed to get help from Dong Zhuo's foster son Lu Bu when the latter had a dispute with Dong Zhuo over one of his maids. Lu Bu took some of his men and cornered Dong Zhuo in the capital, killing him. Lu Bu and Wang Yun took control over the capital and attempted to return power to Emperor Xian. Wang Yun became very arrogant and also ordered the execution of Cai Yong, accusing him of sympathizing with the dead tyrant. He later regretted his decision and wanted to pardon Cai Yong, but the latter was already dead. Many former subjects of Dong Zhuo, among them Li Jue, Guo Si, and Niu Fu, fled the capital and went to the West. They asked the court to be pardoned for their ties with Dong Zhuo, but Wang Yun refused to pardon them or negotiate terms with their armies. As a result, the three commanders led an assault on Chang'an in June 192 and stormed the city. Wang Yun and many of his family members were captured and executed in public. Of his surviving family members, Wang Ling rose to great power in the Wei Dynasty. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Against Tyranny In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Wang Yun first appears in calming down an occasion where Dong Zhuo threatened to kill Lu Zhi, and discussing some plots against Dong Zhuo. Yuan Shao once sent a letter to Wang Yun telling him to be prepared for any action against Dong Zhuo, and he came up with a plan. He came before a group of courtiers, and invited them to his home for a banquet on the excuse that it was his birthday. That evening, the officials came over, passing around wine and merrily feasting. After several rounds, Wang Yun began crying and put his face in his hands. When asked why he was crying on his birthday, Wang Yun responded, "Today is not really my birthday, I said so only because I had something to tell you and wanted to avoid suspicion. Dong Zhuo has wronged the Emperor and abused his power... I cannot believe that the royal line is to die at the hands of a Dong Zhuo. That is why I cry." All of the officials began weeping with him, except one man, Cao Cao, who laughed and asked if they could weep Dong Zhuo to death. Cao Cao volunteered to kill Dong Zhuo as he was trusted by him. Wang Yun gave him the Seven-Star Sword, a dagger with seven jewels embellished in it, as Cao Cao went out. Cao Cao later failed in his assassination and became a fugitive, having to resort to giving Dong Zhuo the Seven-Star Sword as a distraction. The Double Snare Plot Some time later, after Dong Zhuo had a minister's head served over a red platter, Wang Yun came home, with tears in his eyes. In the silence, he heard the moans and sighs of Diaochan, a woman of unearthly beauty and skill whom he considered as his own daughter. When Diaochan revealed that she would die one thousand times before not serving Wang Yun, he escorted her to a chair and bowed his head and hands on the floor. He proposed a plan where Diaochan would be wedged in between Dong Zhuo and his son Lü Bu, leading the son to killing his father. The next day, he sent a pearl-encrusted golden crown to Lü Bu, and so Lü Bu came to Wang Yun's home in gratitude. Wang Yun had a feast for him, and had most of the servants leave the room, instead having Diaochan come in. Lü Bu's eyes would not come off of Diaochan. Wang Yun, feigning drunkenness, proposed Diaochan as a concubine to Lü Bu, to which he stated that he would be bound to Wang Yun in loyalty even as a horse or dog. Lü Bu, after accepting, left the premises. Wang Yun succeeded in doing the same to Dong Zhuo. Lü Bu later came to Wang Yun's home, asking why Diaochan was with Dong Zhuo. Wang Yun had him come over to his home, and said, "Yesterday, the preceptor said to me at court. 'There is something I wish to discuss. I will visit you tomorrow.' So I prepared a small banquet. As we were dining, he said, 'I understand you have a daughter, Diaochan, whom you have promised to my son. Lest the agreement seem less than official, I have come especially to confirm it and to meet your daughter as well.' I could hardly disobey, so I led her out to pay her respects to her future father-in-law. The preceptor said, 'Today is an auspicious day. I shall take Diaochan back with me for my son'." Seeing as in Wang Yun's excuse, he couldn't disobey Dong Zhuo, Lü Bu asked for forgiveness, thanked Wang Yun, and left. After discord had been sown between Dong Zhuo and Lü Bu, the latter found Wang Yun, and was taken home by him. Lü Bu narrated the incident where Dong Zhuo chased him around wielding Lü Bu's own halberd. Wang Yun, using persuasive abilities, convinced his guest how powerful he was and how he was disgusted at Dong Zhuo's taking of Diaochan. Lü Bu was told he would receive word when a plan rose and left. Along with two other ministers, Wang Yun devised a plot. Because Emperor Xian had only recovered from an illness recently, Li Su would request Dong Zhuo at the capital, and at the same time, the emperor would authorize Lü Bu to kill Dong Zhuo in secret. The day when Dong Zhuo came to the capital, into the main court area, Wang Yun greeted him with warriors wielding swords. Wang Yun screamed, "The traitor is here! Where are my men?", and the soldiers attacked Dong Zhuo. He was later killed by Lü Bu. Festivities were held and Wang Yun ordered Huangfu Song, Lü Bu, and Li Su to seize the rest of Dong Zhuo's clan and execute them. About Cai Yong A report that somebody knelled and wept besides Dong Zhuo's corpse interrupted the festivities, "Everyone cheered his execution. Who dares mourn?" Wang Yun said angrily. The man was arrested and brought before the officials. It was Cai Yong, a court counselor who had been generously promoted many times by Dong Zhuo and at the same time was working on the Dongguan Hanji, the main history of the Later Han. He was asked, "For what reason do you, a subject of the Han, mourn a traitor whose death befits the dynasty, instead of joining our celebration?" Cai Yong responded, "Despite my meager abilities, I can tell right from wrong and would never honor Dong Zhuo instead of the Han. Yet I could not help shedding a tear out of gratitude for the favor he has shown me. I know I should not have done it. I only pray that if my face is branded and my feet cut off, I may nonetheless be permitted to continue my work on the history of the Han as a form of atonement. I seek no other mercy." The court officials pleaded for Cai Yong, and esteemed him highly for his ability. The Imperial Guardian, Ma Midi, also pleaded saying that Cai Yong's death would be detrimental to the empire, but Wang Yun referred to an event centuries from then where a scholar was let to live but slandered the histories with false statements in scrolls. Wang Yun had Cai Yong imprisoned and strangled. Death When Li Jue and Guo Si, loyalists of Dong Zhuo, invaded the capital and looked for their master's killer, Wang Yun came down from the gate he and the emperor were standing on up to the rebels' level. He declared that he was the one who was responsible for Dong Zhuo's death. "For what crime did the imperial preceptor deserve to die?" Li Jue asked. He was responded with, "Dong Zhuo's unspeakable crimes filled Heaven and earth. On the day of his execution all Chang'an rejoiced, though you may not know it." Li Jue and Guo Si asked to why they were not given amnesty, but Wang Yun swore, "Hold your tongues, treasonous villains! Wang Yun has come to die and that is all." Wang Yun was cut down by the loyalists, and his entire clan, excluding Diaochan, was destroyed. The people of Chang'an mourned. Gallery Category:Han Category:Other Non-Playable Characters